


Nadie Como Tú

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Se acercaron más, el aliento a regaliz golpeó el rostro de Cissy, haciéndole sonreír, acarició los suaves labios del pelirrojo y ambos se besaron.





	Nadie Como Tú

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Ni siquiera había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había dejado de ver; al menos eso era lo que la joven Narcissa Black, ahora Malfoy, pensaba, verlo evaporó en tan sólo un instante dos años, él estaba tan guapo como siempre, con esos ojos tan azules como un cielo despejado, con sus cabellos pelirrojos un tanto revueltos.

Arthur Weasley soltó la mano de la mujer que lo acompañaba, y es que con tan solo ver a la joven mujer de cabello rubio trajo tantos recuerdos como creyó extintos; no era así, aún sentía de todo con tan solo verla, aunque fuera sujetando la mano de su ahora esposo, el idiota déspota, Lucius Malfoy.

Nadie en el lugar se percató de la mirada que se dedicaron el uno al otro, y es que lo que ellos habían tenido, jamás salió del Ministerio, bueno, del pequeño armario de escobas que había después de los cubículos de los aurores, Narcissa, siempre apelaba a su papel de hija perfecta para acompañar a su padre y «distraerse un poco», así que podía ver al pelirrojo, al inicio, admitir que sólo iba a verlo a él, costó un poco, pero al final, eso había dado paso al primer beso, nada más había ocurrido; así como todo inició, terminó, con el anuncio de sus padres diciendo que le habían prometido al heredero Malfoy; ella, como buena Slytherin, sólo vio por su beneficio, o eso creyó Arthur.

Narcissa Malfoy observó al siempre despreocupado Arthur, charlando con el ministro, mientras la odiosa de Molly —ahora Weasley—, se paseaba por ahí, dichosa por haberse casado con el pelirrojo, no había algo más que la rubia odiara que a esa mujer.

—_Weasley _–pronunció Lucius Malfoy en un tono de desprecio.

—Lucius –contestó Arthur, en tono amigable.

—El ministro me ha dicho que has regresado de un permiso hace apenas…

—Ah –soltó borrando su expresión, así que Lucius Malfoy se giró.

—Me decías –insistió, sujetando a Narcissa cerca de él.

—Bueno, Molly, mi mujer –soltó un tanto nervioso –hace una semana tuvo a mi segundo hijo.

—Van rápido –soltó Narcissa, ofendida por lo dicho.

Apenas, unos meses después de terminar «su relación»; Arthur había embarazado a esa mujer y por eso se habían casado; más que nada, por el bien del bebé en camino.

—Sólo un poco –sonrió –pero ¿y ustedes?

—No –contestó Lucius –es muy pronto para los hijos, además, tenemos que cuidar mejor el mejor momento, para tener un buen heredero, que no sea… una mujer –completó el rubio con una cara de que eso sería desastroso.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con que fuese una niña? –Cuestionó Weasley sin comprender –Molly desea tanto una hija…

—Las hijas son lo peor que le puede pasar a un linaje –informó el rubio –con ellas terminaría un legado que ha perdurado por siglos.

—Oh, ya veo –observó a Narcissa, estaba impasible.

Ella quería hijos, plural, y si eran niñas, mejor para ella, era una lástima que su marido pensara todo lo contrario a ella.

—Pueden tener ambos –sugirió Arthur.

—Impensable –bufó Lucius y se alejó ofendido por el comentario.

La rubia y el pelirrojo se observaron, ninguno pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse solos en ese evento, bueno, es que al menos él, no creyó toparse con ella, desde que se había casado con Malfoy, Cissy, como gustaba llamarle, rara la vez asistía a eventos.

—Y bien ¿cómo has estado, Cissy? –sonrió.

—Narcissa, si no te molesta –comentó.

—Señora Malfoy, si lo prefieres –soltó, haciendo que ella frunciera los labios, enfadada.

—Veo que no te afecta ni un poco ¿no? –Se burló –pero claro ¿por qué te afectaría? Si embarazaste a esa espantosa mujer tan sólo terminamos y…

—Fuiste tú –le recordó –la que terminó conmigo, Narcissa, no yo a ti, y te recuerdo, que preferiste a Malfoy y su fortuna a…

—Yo no lo preferí –soltó enfadada, dando un paso hasta Arthur –intenté, que mi madre… ellos sólo querían que sus hijas se casaran con un Sangre Limpia…

—Yo no sabía que fuera mestizo –bufó.

—Mi tonta hermana, Andrómeda lo arruinó todo al casarse con ese idiota hijo de muggles, mis padres lo decidieron, Bella con Lestrange, yo con Malfoy, ya que los ideales de nuestra familia y la de ellos iba tan de la mano.

—Andrómeda no es una tonta –contestó Arthur –por el contrario, _Cissy,_ fue valiente, por luchar por el hombre que ama, y no simplemente… se consoló con un apellido acorde a los ideales de su familia.

—Tú te conformaste con ella –soltó Narcissa.

—Yo no me conformé con Molly, yo la quiero ¿puedes decir lo mismo de tu esposo?

—No –aceptó –pero no importa demasiado en realidad.

— ¿Eres feliz con él? –se acercó a ella.

—No soy desdichada, si es lo que te preocupa, Arthur –admitió –pero… de haberte elegido, lo sería, ya que está claro que es a ella a quien quieres.

Narcissa regresó al lugar, no podía creer que él quisiera a esa mujer tan vulgar como Molly, era regordeta, de voz chillona y mandona ¿Qué pudo ver Arthur en ella?

La velada no fue tan agradable, no distaba mucho de las demás, claro que esa fue más intolerable al ver a la pareja Weasley bailar, él con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro; Molly sí que era afortunada.

—Bailemos un poco –Lucius tomó la mano de su esposa, que miraba con apremio a las parejas bailar.

—Creo que deberíamos volver pronto a casa –sonrió y se alejó.

—W—

Habían pasado unos días desde la fiesta donde Narcissa se topó con Arthur Weasley, había estado tan de malas que Lucius preguntaba la razón.

—Volvemos a vernos –sonrió Arthur –estuve pensando sobre lo que hablamos esa noche y… no veo porqué llevarnos mal, podemos ser amigos.

—Yo realmente no quiero que eso pase, Weasley.

—Por favor, Cissy –sonrió él.

—No me interesa ser tu amiga, Arthur –soltó.

Había muchas razones por las que ella no quería ser su amiga, la principal, porque aún lo seguía queriendo, y ser su amiga no ayudaría en nada.

Después de esa charla, muchos recuerdos la abordaron, el recuerdo del aliento a regaliz de él antes de besarla, la suavidad de sus labios, o las sensaciones que despertaban cuando él la sujetaba de la cintura; nunca habían compartido algo más que versos, principalmente, porque Narcissa, al contrario de Molly Prewett, sí había sido bien educada en casa, esa clase de intimidad, sólo la tendría con su esposo y con nadie más, claro que ahora se preguntaba cómo sería estar de esa forma con alguien que sí amara, como sería entregarse a Arthur, claro que era una pregunta que se quedaría en su mente para siempre.

—Molly es agradable, podrías…

—No voy a llevarme bien con tu esposa ¿te es suficiente eso?

—Yo…

Arthur no dijo nada, no podía culparla, él no toleraba a Lucius Malfoy, aunque al parecer trataba a Cissy como una reina, sólo el saber que el despertaba todas las mañanas junto a la mujer que él amaba, lo encelaba.

—Creo que es lo mejor –aceptó el pelirrojo, acercándose a ella y acariciando la mejilla de la rubia –tenerte cerca, sería la peor tortura, Cissy.

—Que amable –soltó enfadada.

—N o, no lo comprendes, sería una tortura para mí, Molly es una mujer maravillosa –Cissy puso mala cara –pero a pesar de quererla, no es suficiente, tenerte cerca sería un cruel recordatorio que no fuiste para mí, que tu vida está con la de Malfoy y no junto a mí.

—Arthur –murmuró ella.

—Te amo, Cissy –sonrió –que demonios, lo hago, te amo y odio a Malfoy por ser más digno de ti que yo.

—Te amo, Arthur –él sonrió –y no importa cuán lindo sea él, no podré amarlo como te amo a ti…

Sus rostros se acercaron todavía más, el aliento a regaliz golpeó el rostro de Cissy que sonrió, acariciando los suaves labios del pelirrojo, ambos se besaron, fue suave, tierno, maravilloso, por un momento fue como volver a tocar el cielo, un cielo amargo, ya que ese beso sólo significaba una cosa.

Despedida.

—No importa cuánto Lucius lo intente, nadie como tú, Arthur.

Narcissa se alejó de Arthur, dobló la calle, para quedarse quieta ante la mirada de su esposo.

—Lucius –susurró.

—Así que amas a Weasley –soltó con amargura, y ella asintió.

Lucius levantó la vista hasta el pelirrojo que ya se alejaba, y un desprecio por él creció en su pecho, Narcissa no lo amaba y jamás lo haría por culpa de ese idiota de Weasley.


End file.
